


A Sky Full Of Stars

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pilot Ben Solo, Slow Burn Darkpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben runs away from the Jedi Order at twenty to become a pilot for the Republic.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: 27 Ideas Of Darkpilot





	A Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the Coldplay song, “A Sky Full Of Stars"

Ben wouldn’t deny he felt terrible. More than terrible, actually. Even looking out at the swirling blue of hyperspace, he couldn’t help but think of the fight he had with his uncle. Barbs traded, jabs about how the other didn’t care, everything —

Ben sighed. Sat back in his chair. The blue of hyperspace hurt Ben’s eyes. Maybe resting them was a good idea. Maybe —

***

The console beeped, waking Ben up from his nightmares — his very vivid nightmares at that. Even as he jolted awake, he was relieved to actually be in the cockpit of the _Grimtaash_ and heading down towards Hosnia Prime. 

Ben sighed. He still felt awful, from the nightmares and from the emotional remnants of his fight with his uncle. But he could at least do the best he could just to swoop in. 

Landing was pretty easy. 

***

There was something about actually landing there, on Hosnia Prime, where Ben couldn’t help but marvel at the sturdy, majestic buildings that seemed to tower over him, the carved out balcony where his mother would no doubt go out to watch the sunset. There was a moment, thinking of his mother, where Ben felt momentarily guilty about disappointing her, leaving the Jedi behind. But what else could he do, really?

It wasn’t, after all, like he was going to sit back and let his visions come true. 

_You could think of yourself like a modern day Darth Revan_ , the voice in his mind said, and there was something about that fact that was oddly comforting. Oddly. 

Even Revan had started out doing the right thing once, after all. 

Ben checked around, and it was there that he saw the terminal where he could download the map of Hosnia Prime to his datapad. Thank the Force for those things, he couldn’t help but think. The interview building was apparently on the right. 

Ben walked towards there, past the people who were talking about some village that got burned. Ren strikes again, Ben thought. He didn’t have any concrete evidence, but somehow, he just knew. 

***

”You’re twenty years old?” the stern-faced woman leading the interview said. 

Ben nodded. 

”Do you have any preexisting skills in piloting?” said the woman. 

Ben shrugged. “I practiced with my father when I was younger,” he said. It was the truth, really; it had been one of those things he’d done before his mother ~~abandoned~~

No, she had sent him away. There was a difference, right? And it was for his own good. She was doing her best. She thought she could help him. (He was glad, really, that the interviewer didn’t sense that there was anything wrong. Thank the Force)

”I see,” said the woman. Then, “Why are you signing up?”

”I wanted to do my part to defend the galaxy,” Ben said. “The Jedi weren’t willing to act. I was.”

The woman nodded. Then, “Tell me more about yourself. What would you say is a strength of yours?”

They talked. Eventually, the woman said, “When you put it the way you did in your interview, welcome aboard.”

Ben nodded. He couldn’t argue with that. 

Uncle Luke wasn’t perfect. It was a thing that Ben knew he couldn’t come to terms with, but was coming to terms with anyway. It hurt, but here it was. He could only hope that he could do his part to keep the galaxy safe. 


End file.
